


Primer Beso

by Lizzar



Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Gijinka Pokémon Character, PsychicCloneShipping, PsychicCloneShipping unofficial Shipping Week 2021, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: Día cuatro del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205666
Kudos: 1
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	Primer Beso

**Author's Note:**

> Día cuatro del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.

#### Jueves

“¿Qué somos, Nyuu?”

Esa pregunta hizo eco en su mente por unos segundos que parecieron ser minutos, por alguna razón ella acercó su mano hasta su pecho, dándose cuenta de que su pulso estaba acelerado. Internamente se decía que debía calmarse, era una pregunta completamente lógica viendo como habían llevado su relación de amistad.

No respondió a su pregunta, incluso cuando se levantó y caminaron en silencio hasta su departamento. Miraba de reojo a su acompañante, éste parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra o algo similar a desaparecer. Pero Nyuu sabía muy bien que no podía huir de él.

Entonces, se quedó frente a Mewtwo, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? —Una parte de ella ya sabía el motivo, pero no lo quería aceptar.

Mewtwo frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? —Más que molesto, él sonaba frustrado, pero tuvo que controlarse—. Cuando estoy contigo... todo es diferente; tú también actúas así cuando estás conmigo.

Nyuu no pudo controlar un sobresalto, ¿tanto se notaba? Sus puños se apretaron al notar que él apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, logrando que hubiera proximidad entre los dos. Mewtwo suavizó sus facciones y al ver que no iba a decir nada continuó.

—No es necesario decir cómo me di cuenta. Siendo justo, no lo había pensado con seriedad hasta hoy.

Nyuu no había pensado en las posibilidades, siempre tuvo otras prioridades, entre ellas su trabajo que fue el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos y no quería que el “romance” fuera a quitarle eso. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Mewtwo era parecido a ella, con prioridades muy claras y tenían la conclusión que una relación romántica no era necesario para sus vidas.

¿En qué momento todo eso cambió? ¿Por qué todo parecía desmoronarse con una pregunta?

Él la invitó a sentarse en el sofá al ver que necesitaban tranquilidad, logrando que hubiera un ambiente incomodo entre ellos irónicamente. «¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¡Es Mewtwo! Debo confiar en él.»

La mujer suspiró, sintiendo que debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

—Entonces... ¿Intentas decir que te gusto? —preguntó.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? —otra pregunta.

—No lo había pensado con seriedad.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? —última pregunta.

Mewtwo pareció pensarlo, ella misma no veía algo destacable que fuera atrayente para un hombre. No era del todo lo que la sociedad consideraba “una dama” y tampoco era “femenina”, para muchos entraría en lo que muchos llamaban “tomboy” y eso conllevaba soportar comentarios estereotípicos que había aprendido a ignorar.

—Me gusta que sepas muy bien qué quieres, estás centrada en tus objetivos y no dejas que otros te hagan flaquear. —Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo y ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

Acercó su mano hasta su pecho, se estaba sintiendo bien ser alagada de esa manera, se quitó los aretes de plumas dejándolos en una pequeña mesa de centro y compartió su sonrisa. Mewtwo sintió algo extraño, como si fuera algo positivo verla sonreír por algo que él estaba diciendo.

—Tus ojos también son hermosos. —Se apresuró a decir.

Nyuu no encontraba una respuesta que pudiera convencerle, era la primera vez que alguien le decía ese tipo de cosas causándole sentimientos encontrados, ¿aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Rechazarle de la forma más amable posible? Ella tenía que reconocer que le pasaban cosas con él, pero no veía una forma de expresarlo o entenderlo.

No se dio cuenta cuando su mano tocó la suya y se miraron a los ojos.

—También me gusta que seas alguien centrado, cuando eres atento conmigo... a veces odio tu sarcasmo, aunque luego me parezca gracioso...

Se sintieron extrañamente bien cuando correspondieron el apretón de mano, ninguno pensó que a partir de ese gusto las cosas podían escalar. Él extendió su extremidad libre hasta la mejilla de la chica para que no rompieran el contacto visual.

Le susurró que no iban a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, que iba a esperarla lo que fuera necesario. Ella lo invitó a pasar la noche, no tenían más que decir, las palabras eran innecesarias en algo que necesitaban descubrir por sí mismos.

El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro les brindaba.

—¿Estás segura de ir a trabajar? —le preguntó cuando iba a despedirse de ella—. Después de todo dormimos en el sofá.

—Siento que he dormido en peores lugares, estoy bien.

Sonrió, siempre demasiado terca.

—Intenta dormir un poco más. —No iba a irse sin antes hacer la pregunta más importante—. Entonces, ¿qué somos?

Nyuu pareció mostrar un semblante malicioso, eso no siempre era bueno.

—Si quieres una respuesta entonces acercarte... —Vio como él le siguió el juego algo dubitativo—. Un poco más... —Frunció el ceño como si ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Mewtwo tembló cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, pero le sorprendía que su cuerpo no la rechazaba, en vez de eso sólo quería acercarla más y disfrutar ese momento. Supuso que ese era el famoso “primer beso” del que muchos hablaban, al principio no entendía como eso despertaba muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero tenía que admitir que estaban en lo cierto al decir que era uno de los mayores placeres si encontraban a la persona correcta.

Hacía el esfuerzo para controlar sus impulsos, pero sus manos ya estaban sobre ella acercándola a sí desde la cintura sintiendo como cruzaba los brazos sobre su espalda. Supuso que se sentía de la misma manera cuando se quedó toda la noche junto a él sin soltar su mano.

Pero no imaginaba que ella iba a dar ese paso tan rápido. Pero estaba seguro de que si no se detenían las cosas podrían escalar rápido.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal de detenerse, él tuvo que romper el beso al sentir que su teléfono empezaba a sonar, indicándole a su compañera que esperara un segundo.

—¿Hola? —Si hubiese sabido que ellos iban a gritarle desde el otro lado de la línea...

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué todavía no llegas?! ¡¡Mew está volando sobre un extintor!!

Nyuu escuchó todo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que los demás pudieron escuchar, le era divertido imaginar a un hombre de metro cincuenta de mediana edad salir volando por un extintor.

—¿Estoy escuchando una risa de mujer? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¡¿Eso qué les importa?! —gritó él—. Es sólo mi... bueno, mi...

—¿Novia? —completó ella, como si ya hubiese aceptado esa idea.

Silencio, Mewtwo procedió a alejar el teléfono de cualquier sentido de la audición, oyendo como desde el otro lado muchos compañeros suyos gritaban peor que quinceañeras en un concierto, especialmente escuchó a alguien decir “¿Novia? ¡Ya era hora!”, también “Pensé que iba a quedarse soltero” junto con “Entonces nuestro chico no se morirá virgen”.

Prefirió colgar antes de que soltaran más idioteces.

—¿Esos son tus amigos? —preguntó Nyuu.

—Aprendes a tenerles aprecio... Mejor me voy antes de que hagan explotar algo. —Estuvo a punto de caminar e ir al ascensor cuando sintió que debía confirmar algo—. ¿Entonces… no es necesario que haga la pregunta?

—¿Sobre qué? —inclinó su cabeza como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

—Sobre ser mi pareja... novia... como lo llamen.

—Claro... sólo deseo que te despidas de mí apropiadamente —contestó saliendo de su departamento para acercarse más a él.

Mewtwo sintió como una parte de su rostro se calentaba, de nuevo ella le había sacado ventaja. Tuvo que suspirar derrotado, ya iba a tener otro momento para contraatacarle como se debía. Ella murmuró que le enviara un mensaje cuando llegara al laboratorio.

Sólo fue un toque suave a sus labios, el tiempo era oro y ya tenía que irse. Nyuu volvió a entrar a su hogar y se dispuso a prepararse algo, aunque nada quitaba la sonrisa tan genuina que tenía en su rostro. Una buena semana le esperaba a partir de ese día.


End file.
